


I did him.

by KujiraHanma



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Guilty Pleasures, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam are watching a movie as they start kissing. Blaine has feelings for Sam and because he is a man he needs sex. A story about them trying it and after years Sam tells Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did him.

A tongue brushed his, sending a shiver down his spine. The lips tasted of the salty chips they have eaten. It was a nice kiss – deep and he could feel the need driving the other person.  
They could not stop.  
Could not stop kissing, tearing at each other’s clothes and holding each other close. Blaine pulled him even closer full of passion, pressing his lips against his – inhaling sharply. A deep groan vibrated against Sam’s lips and just a moment later Blaine’s hand reached over his shoulder grabbing the fabric of the shirt on his back. He scratched his skin underneath with his nails – Sam didn’t mind. The kiss was awesome. He never kissed a dude before, but it was nice even the softness and sweetness of a girl was missing. Blaine was always clean shaved but Sam could feel the tiny stubbles interfering with his, scratching over his cheeks and chin. Blaine’s hands were bigger and stronger, his shoulders broad and muscular – but all that was okay. As a pro, Blaine had a really really nice ass.  
Blaine sucked his lower lip between his and brought Sam’s attention back to the kiss. He answered with slipping his tongue between Blaine’s lips, getting a satisfied moan as a reply, welcoming his tongue willingly. 

Sam had known. He had known that Blaine has developed feelings for him. He had told him that he knew that Blaine’s attraction for him was his guilty pleasure and assured him that he was okay with it. That their friendship mattered and that Sam took it as a complement, because well … he was a good looking guy. Back then he had said that the tension felt kinda good. But now having an awesome new make out session with his current best friend? With his best friend, gay and actually into him? Maybe that was not the best idea to do because Sam was definitely straight. He never imagined doing this with a guy. But he was doing it now and it felt not that bad. Maybe he should try it once, go with it.

Sam and Blaine have watched a super hero movie, eating chips and drinking beer at Blaine’s place. His parents were still at work, coming home late tonight and then going out together. But his parents came home earlier than expected and they moved from the living room to Blaine’s room because Blaine felt not comfortable be seen with another guy by his father even they were just friends. Maybe he was scared that his father could see the attraction he had for his best friend. Sam knew that his father did not accept Blaine’s sexuality. 

They continued watching the movie lying on Blaine’s bed – closer than before. Blame it on the alcohol? Sam didn’t know and didn’t mind. He only remembered that Blaine had been very close all of a sudden. That they had lain turned towards each other and that Blaine’s attention must have moved from the screen of the TV to … Sam’s lips? Because he had heard Blaine breathing louder and faster next to him than before. And as he had turned his face to his friend their lips have touched. 

First of all Sam recognized just the kiss and automatically increased the pressure on the other lips. But then the information made his way to his consciousness that the only person around was Blaine and that he was kissing Blaine.  
A hand touched his cheek and he heard Blaine inhaling while pressing his lips against Sam’s even more.

'Oh, screw it!'

Sam was curious, so he tried. He tried kissing Blaine back. He tried touching his body. Hands on the flat torso, guiding them over the chest and down the belly – so different from a woman. Meanwhile, Blaine grasped his arms, moved them up with his palms gliding over the skin, grasping Sam’s shoulders while he pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth. He pressed his torso against the big hands exploring him and kissed Sam with heated passion. Deep moans and aroused huffs escaped Blaine’s throat in one of the most beautiful voices. Hearing Blaine sing was amazing but hearing these intimate sounds was even more exciting. Sam tried exploring the male body and found that the way Blaine touched him felt very good. The hands were strong and focused. They touched him not purposelessly. Blaine seemed to know exactly what he wanted and maybe as a dude he knew accurately what felt good for Sam.  
Wittingly or unwittingly, Sam made a decision.  
He pushed Blaine back into the mattress, his hand keeping him down while he took the lead in the kiss. Their lips were already swollen from the kissing, but Blaine grasped Sam’s neck and pulled him closer. Sam pressed his way between Blaine’s legs, slid with his hands down the sensitive sides, grasped the perfect flesh of Blaine’s ass and lifted him up, pressing their groins together. The explosion was a surprise. Blaine broke the kiss, screaming from the pleasure of the contact, throwing his head back, his body tight from tension.  
“Dude, your parents! Don’t be so loud.”, Sam was suddenly concerned about Blaine’s father.  
Blaine was gasping for breath. Sam watched him. Swollen, red, shiny wet lips, red cheeks, the lips parted from panting, the strictly styled hair a complete mess, but the most impressive of Blaine at that moment were his eyes. Before he spoke he looked up to Sam, dark and dilated from lust and arousal. There was nearly as nothing left of the warm brown, just dark holes of want. It was that moment that Sam knew he would sleep with Blaine.  
“Already gone … out tonight.”, he managed before Sam crushed their lips together.

Right.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam’s lower back and brought their groins in direct contact again. Sam could feel the already hard erection of his friend through the fabric of their clothes.  
Sam knew exactly what Blaine was feeling. How desperate he wanted Sam. How aroused he was. How nothing mattered at the moment than touching, kissing, skin and sex. It was so easy to read Blaine’s thoughts. Because he was a man. Sam knew how men think. It made it so much easier. He gave Blaine a short but powerful hump and he got the reaction he expected. Blaine moaned heavy and deep into the kiss, trying to keep going while trembling from the friction of Sam’s movement. Sam took hold of Blaine’s face with one hand, kissing back passionately and started to dry hump him. Immediately his friend became struggles holding the kiss. He panted, tried to rejoin the ever breaking kiss but with every further movement of Sam against him, it was less possible. He touched Sam at the back of his head, continuing the kiss after every forced break from vocalizing his pleasure.  
“Sam..”  
“Sam.”, Blaine tried to stop him. “Sam!”, he got loud.  
The blonde man stopped and moved so much away he could look at Blaine.  
“What?”  
But Blaine didn’t answer vocally. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, pulled him in a tight embrace and pressed his face against the damp skin, breathing in deeply. 

Oh, Sam was pushing him to the edge.

Blaine started kissing the soft skin, licking up to Sam’s jawline and biting here and there, leaving red but not permanent marks. He pressed his nose against the soft spot behind the ear and exhaled hot as Sam grasped him at his sides. In the next moments Blaine turned them around and pushed Sam into the mattress. He sat himself onto Sam’s lap and pulled his cardigan over his head. Sam looked at him – watched him and Sam knew that his gaze was arousing Blaine even more. He gave a shit on the integrity of clothes and ripped Blaine’s shirt open, not caring about buttons. Blaine pulled the opened shirt down his arms and removed the white tank top – finally bare chested. When he had grasped the hem of his tank top, Sam had pulled his top off, too. Blaine came back, immediately – rushing down, his hands over Sam’s muscled torso and their lips meeting in a wanted kiss. Sam turned them back around, remaining between Blaine’s legs as he opened the button of Blaine’s pants. Blaine had to break the kiss, focused on Sam’s hands removing his pants, in which the space was too tight for too long now. He gasped again hot against Sam’s neck, a moan escaping deep down his throat as Sam pushed his pants down to his knees, finally freeing his erection from the tight fabric cage. It was like Blaine regained new strength with his pants down because he opened the button of Sam’s pants, pulled the zipper down and reached shamelessly into Sam’s underwear, grapping his dick. Sam gasped. He didn’t suspect that. He pulled his pants over his ass while Blaine pumped him. It was amazing! Every stroke was perfect with the right pressure at exactly the right moment. No girl was ever able to time the strokes along his penis so perfectly. Maybe only a man knew how to do that.  
“Nightstand.”, Blaine whispered roughly into his ear, but Sam was too focused on the talented hand around his cock. “In the nightstand.”, Blaine repeated. 

Sam let go of Blaine, turned toward the piece of furniture besides the bed and reached into the drawer. Blaine didn’t let go of his dick, pumped him with increased pressure what sent goosebumps all over Sam’s skin. He took two condoms and the lube, ripped the little package open with his teeth and rolled it over his now perfect erection. Blaine did quite of a job. Sam didn’t mind that Blaine was watching him with dark, dilated eyes and pushed his underwear down, freeing his legs from all remaining fabric. Sam pushed his pants down to have more mobility, positioning himself as Blaine wrapped the other condom over his erection. Blaine took the lube, applied some of it on his hand, warmed it by rubbing his palms together and applied it around Sam’s condom-wrapped erection. He sank back into the mattress, wiping his hands off on the sheets before he grasped Sam on his shoulders. 

Sam was not thinking anymore – just acting instinctly. He started to move into Blaine. Blaine’s nails digged into his flesh. Sam grasped both of his hands and fixed them with one above Blaine’s head, keeping him from scratching his back. The other one moved back to Blaine’s side to stabilize him because Blaine was tight and not so easy to glide in. When Sam was inside Blaine with full length, Blaine arched his back and contracted around Sam with a long and sensual moan. Sam gasped at the sudden tightness. As Blaine sunk back into the mattress, the pressure was gone and Sam started pushing in and out. Soon, they found a common rhythm. The blonde man let go of Blaine’s hands and the other man pulled him close. His fast breath pushed against the skin of Sam’s neck and short stubbles scratched along the skin. Strong, male arms held Sam, big hands sliding over his sixpack and chest, brushing his nipples and letting him gasp. They were both completely taken in their building orgasm, stroking each other. Sometimes their lips found each other, giving a short and passionate kiss before they had to part for some air. Blaine started licking at his ear, down the jawline and kissing up back to his cheek. And then with a deep moan he wrapped his arms tighter around Sam, pressing his face in the crook of his neck, breathing loud and fast. It seemed that Sam found the right spot. So he trusted faster and harder against it. He finally grasped Blaine’s erection and pumped it in their rhythm. Blaine cried out from the touch and screamed against the skin of Sam’s shoulder, biting it as he came. Sam could feel the contractions of the cock in his hands. He humped Blaine through his orgasm and as the body underneath him relaxed and weakened he increased the speed of his trusts and came a few moments later. 

Sam opened his eyes as his vision came back. He saw his best friend lying on the bed, eyes closed and breathing more controlled now. He curiously looked down at their physical connection just to see it once with his own eyes. Then he looked back up and recognized the tanned and reddened skin, the red area of Blaine’s chest from the heavy breathing, moving up to the nice neck with the showing arteria carotis Sam has seen countless times when Blaine was singing.  
Sam shifted his weight to one side and pulled out of Blaine slowly. The other man grumbled but it was a tired and pleased grumble. He took their condoms of and threw them into the trash can under the desk. Blaine made no move. Sam took a blanket from a stool in the bedroom and covered his best friend with it. Blaine seemed to be completely exhausted. It would not surprise Sam if he had fallen asleep. So Sam took his clothes from the floor and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he came back, relaxed and clean from the sweat, diverse body fluids and Blaine’s saliva all over his neck, his best friend sat on his bed playing with the hem of the blanket. He did not speak at first but then Blaine began, “I know this was a one-time thing.”, he looked up to Sam. “I don’t want to screw our friendship.”, he seemed unsure of the integrity of it.  
Sam sat down at the edge of the bed looking at Blaine.  
“For sex you still need two people. You didn’t force me to anything. I have to apologize because I know that you have feelings for me.”  
“You don’t have to apologize.”, Blaine whispered, the brown of his eyes had come back.  
“Yeah, but I thought maybe trying it once would be not that bad.”, Blaine looked at him questioning. “I mean, it was good. Really good. But … I am not gay.”  
“I know. And that’s totally fine.”  
“You needed it, desperately. Right?”, Sam smirked, trying to escape the weird situation.  
Blaine looked away and laughed shyly. But after a moment he looked back, strong and confident, “Well, I am just a man, too.”  
Both laughed which was really refreshing and neutralized the unpleasant tension.  
“Go, take a shower! The movie is over anyway.”, Sam smiled.  
Blaine returned the smile and stood up, keeping the blanket.

***

“I did him.”, Sam said.  
Kurt looked at him, eyes wide and Sam could see the right question arising in Kurt’s head.  
“Once.”, Sam added casually, his hands buried in his pockets.  
“What?”, Kurt asked high pitched.  
“Back in high school. You both weren’t together. It was your first break up. I was his guilty pleasure and I knew he wanted to do me. I gave him the opportunity to do so. I mean, I did him. Obviously.”  
“Excuse me?”, Kurt couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You mean … you and Blaine …”  
“We had sex. Once.”, he added again.  
Kurt’s pale skin got even paler. His mouth opened as he wanted to say something but nothing came out. So Sam continued.  
“It was a one-time thing. Now you both are married and all – having a little family.”  
Right in that moment Blaine came around the corner, caring their child on his arms.  
“Hello you both.”, he greeted his husband with a peck on the lips. As he wanted to turn to Sam, the little squish in his hands stretched his arms towards Kurt. “Oh, do you want to say hallo to papa?”, Blaine handed the child to Kurt. “Is something wrong?”, he asked as he saw the pale and shocked expression on Kurt’s face.  
“I told him.”, Sam answered.  
“You did what?!”, Blaine asked, a shock in his eyes. “Sam!”  
Kurt was looking at them both with his mouth open.  
“Kurt, ..”, Blaine started to explain, but Kurt raised one hand and stopped him.  
“No. It’s okay.”, he said calmly.  
“Em? What?”  
“What?” Sam and Blaine replied.  
“I’m just surprised. Not of you.”, he looked at his husband, “Of you!”, now looking at Sam. “Who would have thought that.”, Kurt closed the topic casually and turned around so they could start getting home.

The End


End file.
